Siblings and Swords
by Tuxy1999
Summary: Annabeth is perfectly happy w/ her life, until a new brother is found.  However, he looks NOTHING like a child of Athena, and instead looks like Luke, of all people.  Oh my gods, how is she gonna be able to cope!
1. My Frienemy Came Back to Life

Annabeth: My Frien-emy Came Back to Life

_Huff, huff._ My feet pounded the ground, my honey-blonde hair streaming out behind me. I had to get away, had to run. It didn't matter where, I just had to. There was no way I could face what was chasing me; if I did, I might cry. I never cried; it was impossible: I wish.

_Huff, huff, huff_. I was growing tired, and the trees seemed to be getting taller. My heart was racing and sweat poured down my face. Stupid over-reactive sweat-maker thingy-mac-bobbers. A twig snapped. New-found terror shot into my mind, making me run twice as fast. He was catching up to me. Why was he chasing me, hunting me down? I thought that we were okay; that he was at peace! He should be in Elysium at a luau, eating pineapples and suckling pig or whatever, not trying to destroy me! He was my friend, _is_ my friend . . .

Suddenly I tripped over a tree root. _Styx, help me,_ I thought. My hand flew to my waist, where my dagger was. My fingers, numb with terror, closed around empty air. About 13 feet away I saw it glint golden on the forest floor, shining tantalizingly. I reached for it, but then a sneaker stepped on it. His sneaker.

"Hello, Annabeth," chimed a very familiar voice. "Miss me?" An icy hand grasped my heart and squeezed, hard. I forced myself to look up.

"Hello Luke."


	2. I Want to Kill My Stepbrother

Annabeth: I Want To Kill My Step-brother

My eyes flew open. A little girl's face was staring down at me. She had little golden curls framing a small baby face and gray eyes, like rain clouds.

"Eek!" I shrieked in surprise. I shoved the girl of my bed and she hit the floor. Oops.

"It's just me, Annabeth! I'm sorry if I scared you; were you having a nightmare? Eew, you're all sweaty! By the way, can you take me on a boat ride with Percy again today? I wanna see the fishies; I think they like me!" Finally she stopped talking and beamed at me. I guess she forgot I was "sweaty".

I glanced around the room. I was safe in my bed (except from annoying 3 year-olds) in the Athena cabin at Camp Half-blood. Luke wasn't trying to kill me and I wasn't running through a forest. I turned my gaze back to the impatient toddler.

"It's all right, Annie, I'm okay, and no, I wasn't having a nightmare." Lying to a toddler that looks up to you even when you're sweaty is harder than it sounds, even when they're excessively spoiled.

"And I didn't _take _you on a boat ride; you interrupted my boat ride with Percy, which, by the way, was a date. Anyways, we're going to be busy today, so no boat-ride. But maybe another day."

I changed and quickly began to wake up the other kids in the Athena cabin. After 15 minutes of affectionately screaming-at, poking, kicking and shaking awake the rest of them, I turned towards the door and came face-to-face with-LUKE? My blood turned to ice; my fist shot towards my dagger and I slashed wildly. Then I realized it was just Kleptos.

I should probably explain about Kleptos. First of all, he looks like a copy of Luke. You might think that's a good thing, Luke having been like a brother to me, but actually, it's a living nightmare. It was nice to know that Luke was finally at peace, that he had _died _to save us. Ever since Kleptos arrived, though, it's like all the bad memories have been re-awakened. Worst of all, he's my half-brother, so he's in my cabin and I have to see him _every day_. What puzzles me is why he looks like Luke, son of Hermes, but is a son of Athena. Also, "kleptos" is Greek for thief. Hermes is the god of thievery, and Athena is the goddess of wisdom. All I can say is that his dad most certainly did not teach a language class.

"AHHH!" Luke-I mean Kleptos- leaped backwards to avoid my dagger. "What in Zeus's name is wrong with you?" he hollered, staring at me with his patronizing blue eyes. Children of Athena don't have blue eyes; Luke _did_.

"Um, sorry," I babbled. "Not enough sleep; just need some food to get my brain running; did I hurt you?" How pathetic of me.

Kleptos studied my face carefully, the anger quickly fading away. Suddenly a crooked smile broke onto his face. It looks-no, _looked_- like Luke's.

"Those are some pretty wicked moves you got, sis! Maybe you could teach me some time," _Yeah, right,_ I thought sourly.

"Well, I got to go to the little demigod-dude's room. See you at breakfast!" he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. I should have wrung his neck right then and there.

**Hi, people, I just felt like writing and uploading this chapter today instead of doing my homework, so yeah. If you like ****Alex Rider****, you should read my sister's stories. Her pen name is Buninsun. I think I might upload the next chapter today as well, but I might not. Oh well!**


	3. I Fight Devil Spawn Again

Kleptos: I Fight Devil Spawn- Again

As I walked out of the Athena cabin, I thought about what had happened that morning. I felt a little . . . . anguished. Some frustration and annoyance was mixed in there, too, with a pinch of confusion. Why did Annabeth avoid me? I had never done her wrong, except maybe when I accidently broke a window my first day here. But she _was _the one who was waving a knife at me! I had had a right to be scared!

My feet carried me towards the bathroom. Once I had my, um, _business_ taken care of, I headed toward the pavilion for breakfast. The smell of barbeque hung in the air. In the distance I could see kids swarming all over the place, fighting for a spot next to their friends. _Friends_. The word sent a stabbing pain into my heart. I didn't have any friends, unless you counted a centaur older than dinosaurs who liked old-people music and could kill you with a bow and arrow. Lack of friends wasn't really the problem, though. It was the fact that everyone looked at me funny. Not like, _Oh, that's the new dude; he looks dorky_ sort of look. It was more like they were . . . scared of me. Maybe it was because I had fought that guy in the black, the scrawny one with a giant sword. He could have won (not really), but then that Poseidon kid had interrupted our duel by taking _both_ of us down, _single-handedly_. My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly smashed into another kid.

"Oh, sorry kid! Here, do you need some h-" I stopped talking. The boy I had bumped into stood up and picked up his sword. A big sword. A big black sword that looked suspiciously like Stygian iron, which I learned comes from the Underworld. The skinny boy brushed his long black hair out of his obsidian-black eyes, and scowled at me.

"You again?" he snarled. "I thought Percy would finish you off! Guess I'll have to do it myself," he said with a sigh, and got into a fighting stance, wielding his sword. I was surprised (and slightly disappointed) he didn't topple head-first into the mud, since he was so small.

I groaned inwardly. "Hello Nico. Welcome back to camp, Devil-spawn."


	4. Author's Note

**Hey peeps! Ok, due to writer's block and the fact that I need to study for my tests, I will **_**temporarily**_** discontinue this story. Sorry, but not many people were reading it anyways, although I thank the few who keep holding on there! I would like it if y'all would review (2 would be nice! ), but that is optional. Maybe I can put up a new chapter during spring break (next week) . . . after I get back from a field trip to D.C. Again, I am super sorry!**

**Tuxy1999 a.k.a. Laura**


End file.
